FullAlcolo Alchemist
by World-Of-Sona
Summary: Edward accepte de jouer à un jeu suite à la sollicitation de Mustang. Mais il ne se doute pas qu'il irait loin. Trop loin même...


Hello les P'tits choux,

J'ai arrêté de publier par flemme et surtout car j'étais sur de gros projets.

J'ai réussi à retrouver de la motivation grâce à la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de Fictions » que je vous invite à aller voir si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

A un moment donné, j'ai eu une idée de délire complètement déjanté : des alchimistes qui sont complètement bourrés, des souvenirs divers et voilà… Une bonne alchimie pour ce délire (sans mauvais jeux de mots XD)

J'espère que vous apprécierez.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Fullmetal Alchemist appartient à son auteur Hiromu Arakawa. Si j'écris ce récit, c'est pour divertir et non pour gagner de l'argent.

**Fullalcolo Alchemist**

Un beau jour, à la caserne d'East City :

Edward Elric avait rendez-vous au bureau avec le Colonel Mustang afin de donner d'avantage d'explications concernant le rapport de sa dernière mission.

Puis, une fois que leur travail fût fini :

« -Ce serait bien que nous jouons à un jeu tous les deux

-Colonel… J'espère que c'est une blague…

-Non, je suis sérieux et ça pourrait permettre de mieux se connaître. »

Ed souffla. Il trouvait cette idée assez ridicule et ne voyait aucun rapport. Il n'avait guère envie de raconter sa vie à son supérieur. Mais il voyait qu'il insistait et qu'il avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

« Bon d'accord… Expliquez-moi à quoi vous voulez jouer… »

L'alchimiste de flammes expliqua alors qu'il souhaitait jouer à « Action Ou Vérité » avec une variante : Si le joueur ne veut pas, il devra boire un shot. Bien sûr, il donnerait au jeune alchimiste d'état du jus de fruit à la place de l'alcool vu qu'il était mineur.

Edward fini par céder face à lui.

Satisfait, Mustang sourit et partit chercher les verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de jus de fruits. Il revint pour déposer sur le bureau et repartit pour revenir avec une bouteille de whisky.

« -Colonel…Est-ce raisonnable de boire au bureau ? C'est dangereux…

-Je sais me contrôler ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'arrêter dès que ça n'ira pas. »

Ed haussa les épaules, il l'avait averti des risques encourus.

Cela commençait avec de simples actions comme faire le tour du bureau à cloche pied ou chanter l'alphabet. Pour la partie vérité, c'était bien plus compliqué car les questions touchaient assez souvent dans la vie privée, dont les amours.

De ce fait, chaque joueur avait bu au moins six shots.

Si Edward se sentait bien, Mustang, lui, commençait à ressentir les effets de l'excès d'alcool. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter et affichait un sourire idiot.

« -Colonel… Nous ferions mieux d'arrêter, vous êtes très… Comment dire…

-Meeeuuuh nan Fullmetal ! Ze vais très bien ! Z'est à mon tour de zouer ! Action ou vérité ? »

Le jeune alchimiste d'état grimaça, il redoutait que ce moment allait arriver. Il se sentit si bête d'avoir accepté de jouer à ce jeu, et encore plus de ne pas avoir caché la bouteille d'alcool.

Mais d'un côté, il l'avait prévenu, l'alchimiste de flammes avait joué avec le feu et il avait perdu.

« Euh… Action »

Le colonel sourit tel un idiot :

« -Tu vas devoir boire zinq shots !

-Ok. »

Edward prit la bouteille de jus de fruits et son supérieur la lui arracha des mains.

« -Mais !

-Naann ! Des vraaaiiis shots !

-Mais Colonel, je ne peux pas boire, je suis mineur !

-M'en fous ! Tu es zun homme ! Un vraaii ! Alors tu prends ze whisky et tu vas en boire zinq parze que zinon… Tu devras en boire deux fois pluuus, zoit diiiix shots ! »

-Je vois que vous connaissez vos tables de multiplication Colonel. »

Ivre, le Colonel versa le whisky dans les cinq shots, posa la bouteille et tapa dans les mains pour encourager son jeune protégé à boire.

L'alchimiste de métal se sentit pris au piège. Il ne pouvait pas sortir et ne souhaitait pas avoir des ennuis. Alors il souffla, grimaça à nouveau, prit un shot et le but cul sec. Ce goût était si affreux pour lui.

Il avala ensuite le contenu des autres, sous les applaudissements de son supérieur.

« Z'est bien Fullmetal ! T'es un homme comme mowaaa ! »

Une demi-heure s'écoula :

Alphonse, le cadet des deux frères, attendait dans le couloir. Il passait son temps à lire un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque en attendant son aîné.

Il redressa sa tête et regarda l'horloge face à lui. Edward n'était toujours pas revenu.

Au même moment, le Lieutenant Hawkeye passa dans le couloir et s'étonna que ce dernier reste à attendre.

« -Alphonse…

-Ah Lieutenant ! Avez-vous vu Edward ? Il est très rapide d'habitude, a-t-il des problèmes ?

-Je ne sais pas, je vais aller voir, tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux. »

Il ferma son livre, se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau du Colonel en compagnie du Lieutenant.

Hawkeye frappa à la porte.

Personne ne répondit.

Elle recommença.

Idem.

« Colonel, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Pas de réponse non plus.

Elle décida alors d'entrer sans frapper.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Elle et Alphonse assistaient alors à une scène sens-dessus-dessous :

Le bureau comportait des dossiers éparpillés de partout, tous désordonnés avec des feuilles volantes qui recouvraient le sol en grande majorité.

Un vrai dépotoir.

Autour du bureau, le Colonel Mustang marchait à quatre pattes avec un serre-tête licorne dans les couleurs jaune et orange. Sur son dos, Edward chantait _Les lacs du Connemara_ de Michel Sardou en tenant dans sa main une bouteille de Vodka presque vide.

« -Hé Fullmetal, tu pourrais zanter autre choze que du Sardouze ? Z'est pour les vieux zaaa !

-Meuh nan ! C'est…C'est… C'est troooop trooop bien !

-Bah z'aime pas ! Zange de diiisque ! »

Le Lieutenant et le cadet Elric pouvaient voir les deux alchimistes d'état dans un triste état : Le Colonel avait ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, sa veste de son uniforme retirée, sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée et les manches retroussées.

Le plus jeune, quant à lui, avait ses mèches de cheveux blonds complètement ébouriffés aussi et était en débardeur.

Par ailleurs, il pût voir les deux autres :

« Ah Colonel ! Y'a le Li… le Li… le Lieutenant Haw… Hawkeye… Et mon frèèère ! »

Alphonse ne sut comment réagir. Il n'avait pas compris du premier coup que son frère avait trop bu alors qu'Hawkeye avait saisi le coup.

« -Colonel… Qu'est-ce que c'est ce dépotoir ?

-Z'suis pas le Colonel… Ze zuis la Licoooorne de Feu ! Ze fais pipi rose, ze rote des paillettes et ze pète le feeeuuu ! »

A ce moment là, l'alchimiste de flammes lâcha un rot aussi bruyant que malodorant alors que l'alchimiste de métal éclata de rire tel un gamin de cinq ou six ans. Puis le plus jeune but le reste de la bouteille de vodka pour la lancer derrière lui, cassant le carreau de la vitre se trouvant derrière le bureau.

« Mais Fullmetaaal ! Tu zais pas vizer ou quoooiii ? »

Edward éclata de rire et s'écroula à terre. Alphonse en profita pour l'aider à se relever.

« -Ed, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi.

-T'in… T'inquiète pas… Tout…Tout va bien *Hic !*, le Co… Le Colonel et moi avions en…en…Envie de…de… de jouer de se… défouler ! *Hic !*

-Je vois… »

Le Lieutenant Hawkeye aida son supérieur à se relever malgré le fait qu'il empestait l'alcool.

« -Qu'avez-vous fait Colonel ? Pourquoi avoir trop bu ? Vous savez bien que l'alcool est interdit au bureau !

-Ze voulais zouer et voir zi le P'tit Fullmetal était un hooommeeeuuuh comme mowaaa !

-Hé Co…Colonel… Suis pas p'tit ! Lança Ed. Heureu…Heureusement que je n'ai plus…plus la bouteille… Sinon, j'vous l'aurais lan…lancé sur vooouuus !

-Ed ! Intervint Al, tu es fou ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas ton ami, mais ton chef !

-Aaal ! Je… Je sais, te… t'inquiète paas ! *Hic !* Arrête d'être ma mère ou mon cré…cré…crétin de… de… de père ! »

L'aîné prit une inspiration et fit un gros câlin :

« Mais… Mais je t'aaaiiimeeeuuuh quand… quand même ! »

Le Lieutenant sourit, elle trouvait cette scène si adorable.

Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Colonel imitât son protégé :

« -Lieutenant, ze vous aaaiiimeeeuuuh… Votre poitrine est ziii dooouuuze !

-Co… Colo… Colonel… Laissez-moi… Vous…vous montrer… *Hic !* Comment… *Hic !* Comment… *Hic !* Comment séduire une…une femme digne… »

Edward prit une chaise et, autour de celle-ci et d'Hawkeye, imita un oiseau avec le fameux « Cui Cui ». Et bien oui, sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle…

Hawkeye et Alphonse se regardèrent, exaspérés de les voir dans un tel état, surtout que certains militaires avaient assistés plus ou moins à la présente scène. Mais sans rien faire.

« Hééé ! Z'est débileeeuuuh ! J'peux faire mieux que zaaa ! »

Le Colonel réalisa la même chose mais en imitant une poule. Edward éclata de rire sous les mines déconfites d'Alphonse et Hawkeye.

« -Vous êtes désespérants… Commenta Hawkeye. Surtout vous Colonel…

-Bah qwa ? J'vais trèèès bien ! »

Il lâcha un nouveau rot bruyant.

« -Je serai contrainte d'annuler votre présence pour la réunion d'aujourd'hui.

-Mais poouurquooii ? J'vais très biien ! Et zi les zautres me disent du mal, ze les emmeeeerdeeeuuuh !

-Vous…Vous êtes *Hic !* méchant avec vos… vos…vos camarades *Hic !* »

Pour une fois, le lieutenant était d'accord avec le jeune alchimiste d'état malgré son état aussi critique.

« -Et si on… On allait cher…Chercher la Bière…

-Quelle bière Ed ? Lui demanda Alphonse.

-Bah la…La Bière… La Bière Philosophale ! C'est… C'est bien c'qu'on cherche, non ? »

Le cadet posa sa main sur ses yeux, signe que l'alcool n'était guère une réussite sur son frère et cela enchaînait les catastrophes.

Le Flamme Alchemist s'apprêtait à lui lancer un nouveau défi, mais :

« Colonel, ça suffit ! Si vous ne vous arrêtez pas, je prends les dispositions ! »

Trop tard : Edward avait disparu.

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir :

Le Sous-Lieutenant Havoc discutait avec d'autres collègues, quand le petit groupe vit quelque chose de pas croyable :

Edward, à quatre pattes dans le couloir, imitait un chien. Il vit sur son chemin le sous-lieutenant.

« -Bonjour Fullmetal… Euh… Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui ! Je suis *Hic !* Je suis… Le Chien *Hic !* Le Chichien de…de l'armée ! *Hic !* Waf Waf Waf ! »

Le groupe afficha des yeux ronds, se demandant ce qu'il avait pour s'afficher dans un état pareil. Ed ensuite s'en alla.

Havoc ne s'en inquiétait pas, il se dit qu'il devait sûrement faire une crise de somnambulisme ou jouer à un jeu. Mais ses collègues penchaient plus sur un abus d'alcool car il avait senti une odeur.

Puis ils virent le Colonel marcher en se tenant contre un mur pour éviter de tomber.

« Fullmetal ! Où es-tuuu ? ChienChieenn ! »

A l'inverse d'Edward, Mustang empestait l'alcool car l'odeur se propageait dans le couloir.

« Chieeennn Chieeennn ! Où es-tu mon p'tit zien zien adorééé ? »

Il se mit alors à pleurer tel un gamin triste pour de multiples raisons.

« Zien Zien, reviens mon beeeaaauuu ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Flamme Alchemist le retrouva, mit sa main gauche dans sa poche pour en sortit une laisse.

« J'tai trouvééé mon zien zien adorééé ! »

Il se baissa et attacha la laisse au niveau du cou d'Edward, mais il ne vit pas de suite les militaires qui assistaient à la scène.

Des militaires choqués par l'attitude de leur supérieur :

« Mais ce n'est pas un animal ! »

« Pauvre garçon, il se fait humilier par le colonel »

« Quelle honte de lui faire subir ce traitement »

« Si c'est une punition, c'est exagéré »

« Le Colonel est un gros crétin… »

A ce moment là, la colère monta à la tête de l'alchimiste de flammes qui se relevait et se mit à insulter tout le monde en les traitant de tous les noms, même ses supérieurs.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'écroula à terre et s'endormit en ronflant, suivi par l'alchimiste de métal, épuisé de son imitation du chien.

Plus personne ne parlait et ne bougeait, jusqu'à ce que le Lieutenant Hawkeye et Alphonse arrivèrent.

Que se passe-t-il ensuite allez-vous vous demander :

Par la suite, le lendemain, le Colonel a été convoqué par ses supérieurs pour s'expliquer suite à divers téoignages dont celui du Lieutenant Hawkeye. Il a reçu un avertissement avec exclusion de trois jours pour avoir bu de l'alcool au bureau durant ses heures de travail, pour avoir forcé une personne mineure à boire et pour avoir insulté ses collègues. Sans parler de tout le bruit effectué.

Quant à Edward, ce dernier avait du mal à s'y remettre car il n'arrêtait pas de vomir toutes les heures et ne tenait pas debout.

« J'ai été un gros idiot »

_**Moralité de l'histoire :**_

_Ne jamais accepter ce genre de défi_

_Même sous ordre de son supérieur,_

_Car sinon, bonjour les ennuis !_


End file.
